Chinese Federation (Sum of Our Choices)
The Chinese Federation is a fictional superpower appearing in the anime 'Code Geass'. This article refers to that superpower as it appears in Juubi-K's fanfictions 'Sum of Our Choices' and 'One and Only Son'. Geography In real-world terms, the Chinese Federation consists of China, India, the whole of South Asia excluding Iran, and the whole of Central and South-East Asia, excluding the Phillipines. It's northern border reaches up to Lake Baikal, and includes portions of what in real life is Russian territory, notably Vladivostok. Politics Tianzi The official ruler of the Chinese Federation is the Emperor or Empress, usually dubbed 'Tianzi'. This office is a variation on that of the traditional Chinese Emperors, and retains much of its tradition and protocol; albeit having evolved somewhat compared to earlier dynasties. By tradition, the Emperor resides in the Vermillion Forbidden City, on the north bank of the Luo River, directly opposite the capital city of Luoyang. A vast palace complex the size of a small city in its own right, the Forbidden City combines the role of Imperial residence and administrative hub; its architecture and features a curious blend of the ancient and the modern. From within its outer walls, the highest scholar-officials oversee the running of the Chinese Federation, and its military commanders plan the defence of the nation, and the destruction of its enemies. Within the inner palace, and the gardens behind, the Imperial household resides in hidden splendour. For all their supposedly absolute power, the Tianzi of the past half-century have been powerless children, kept imprisoned within the inner Forbidden City for their entire lives; and displaying an unfortunate tendency to die young. If they are seen at all, it is only in official artwork, or on particularly special occasions. The current Tianzi is a young girl named Jiang Lihua, whose origins are a mystery. Grand Eunuchs The real power within the palace, and the whole of the Chinese Federation, are the Grand Eunuchs. Ostensibly the personal servants and attendants of Tianzi, their duty is to educate, serve, and assist Tianzi in any way they can; a position they shamelessly exploit to rule China for themselves. The practice of creating eunuch servants is an ancient one in China, serving a variety of functions. The obvious one is to prevent hanky-panky between servants and female members of the Imperial family, thus preventing the production of illegitimate children. It also served to create servants who depended upon the Emperor for their very survival; as eunuchs were generally regarded as freaks and outcasts. This fed into popular resentment towards the Grand Eunuchs; as their power and influence seemed a complete upsetting of the natural order. This in turn, ironically, fed into the generally contemptuous attitude of the eunuchs towards the general population. Contempt bred contempt. The Grand Eunuchs have enjoyed their current power over China for more than half a century. Thanks to their control of the Imperial household, they could place children on the Dragon Throne and rule in their stead, disposing of them when they became unmanageable. They also use this authority to arrange the appointment of loyal allies, blackmailed pawns, and ignorant dupes into positions of authority within the government; further cementing their power, at the cost of allowing incompetence and corruption to flourish. Their attitude towards Tianzi, especially noticeable in the case of Jiang Lihua, is one of Orwellian doublethink. She is on the one hand their Celestial Sovereign, who must be denied nothing and whose will must be obeyed. On the other hand, she is also a helpless, ignorant young girl whom they must manipulate into remaining silent and obedient. If the illusion upon which they depend for their power and position is to be maintained, then both viewpoints must coexist without conflict or even acknowledgement. Administration In theory, the Legislature for the whole of China is the Grand Council in Luoyang; consisting of representatives of all the Provincial Councils. Their responsibilities include approving the appointment of Viceroys, Provincial Governors, and the most senior military commanders. In practice, however, the Grand Council exists as a rubber-stamp for the decrees of the Grand Eunuchs. The highest officials below the Grand Council are the Viceroys (z''ongdu), also known as governor-generals. Viceroys have authority over multiple Provinces, with their territories corresponding to the Military Regions. Below this, the largest formal subdivision is the Province (''sheng), ''followed by Prefectures (''fu) then Subprefectures (zhou) and finally Counties (xian). Provinces are controlled by civilian governors (xunfu), ''with Prefectures controlled by Prefects (''zhifu), ''Subprefectures controlled by Subprefects (z''hou) ''and Counties by Magistrates (''xiànlìng). ''Each of these governs in assistance with a democratically elected council, with the lowest councils sending representatives to the higher councils. The various member-states and autonomous regions of the Chinese Federation maintain their own separate governments; with a Viceroy acting as the Grand Council's official representative. In practice, many of the member states model their structure on that of China; especially those with heavily Confucian cultures, such as Korea and Vietnam. The extent to which the member-states enjoy meaningful autonomy varies; largely according to the character of the current administration and the current Viceroy, and how well they work together. The Viceroy's primary responsibility is to ensure that China's will is obeyed by its allies, but also to ensure that good relations continue. Scholar-Officials China's bureaucracy is handled by Scholar-officials in the traditional Confucian manner, albeit with certain modifications. Membership in this elite order is open to all Chinese citizens regardless of background - making it theoretically possible for a naturalized immigrant to join, though this may be difficult. The Scholar-Officials are one of the key institutions of Chinese society, alongside the military and the scientific elite. Their members staff both the bureaucracy and the judiciary. To become a Scholar-Official, and to rise through the ranks, it is necessary to pass the Imperial Examination at the Prefectural Level. Above these are the College, Provincial, Metropolitan, and Palace level. Unlike in previous eras, this does not represent the limit of a Scholar-Official's qualifications. Rather it serves to prove a candidate's mental prowess and good character from a Confucian perspective. Successful candidates are required to undergo formal training at Civil Service or Judicial academies located in Prefectural and Provincial capitals; with the Imperial academy being located in Luoyang. Only at the Palace level is additional training not required. The result is a system that seeks to balance traditional, Confucian morals, and the practical needs of running a modern state. It has managed this reasonably well, though like much of the Chinese state it is tormented by corruption, encouraged by the Grand Eunuchs in order to build and maintain their power base. Economics The Chinese Federation is one of the economic powerhouses of the world, if only on the basis of its vast natural resources and enormous population. Nevertheless it largely fails to meet its potential, a state of affairs brought about largely by neglect and corruption. It's scientific and technological base is broadly on par with that of Europe and Britannia; though once again corrupt and ineffectual leadership prevents it from being effectively used. China's wealthiest areas tend to be major cities - especially in the industrialized north-east and the coastal provinces. Many cities, especially Luoyang and major trading centres like Shanghai, are as sophisticated and luxurious as anything in Europe or Britannia; connected with one-another by high-speed railways and wide, well-paved motorways. In sharp contrast stands the miserable poverty of many rural areas and economically marginal regions; which suffer from crumbling infrastructure and decaying public services. Troubles such as infant mortality, education failure, and crime are much higher in these neglected areas. By 2018 A.D., these represented a noticeable majority of China proper, while some member-states - notably India - were similarly troubled. Military The armed forces of the Chinese Federation are large and powerful; enough so to let China stand as one of the world's three superpowers. Like most armies, they are divided into the traditional branches of Army, Navy, and Air Force; though this is largely for training, administrative and logistical purposes. For command and control purposes, the forces are divided into five Military Regions, whose Viceroys act as the primary command authority. Overall command lies nominally with Tianzi, though as with all things, the Grand Eunuchs have actual control. Strategy Chinese strategic thinking is based to a great extent on the writings of Sun Tzu; with particular attention paid to the concept of the Five Elements (''wu xing); Fire, Earth, Metal, Water, and Wood. When considered in a circle, each element interacts positively with the one ahead of it, and negatively with the next one along. Thus, Fire aids Earth while destroying Metal, and Metal aids Water while destroying Wood. In the context of warfare, the elements refer to differing strategies and approaches, how they interact with one-another, and how one may be used to counter another. Each of the elements represents a particular approach to strategy. Fire is the exploding or pounding force, which in war means acting quickly and forcefully, and doing the unexpected. Earth is the crossing force, which means a solidifying effect; standing firm in the face of the enemy. Metal is the splitting force, which means acting sharply and decisively to act the enemy's strategy. Water is the drilling force, which means acting with a flowing effect, moving easily around obstacles and countering the unexpected. Wood is the crushing force, which means using expanding or enveloping movements, or giving the impression of having done so. Each of these augments one and defeats another, as explained above. An example can be found in the Gallic Wars, when armies of wild Gallic warriors faced disciplined Roman legions. The traditional Gallic approach - indeed, one of the few their military system allowed - was to hurl their mass of infantry at the enemy in a wild charge; hoping to overwhelm them quickly, or else pin them in place and flow around the flanks, assisted by cavalry. The former aspect is a Fire strategy, while the latter is a Wood strategy; the latter element complementing the former. In their earlier encounters, the Romans responded simply by standing firm, hoping to endure the force of the charge; thus countering a Fire strategy with an Earth strategy, as Fire complements wood. But in practice, Roman armies were thus outflanked and overwhelmed; Wood overcoming Earth. The Romans eventually responded by creating more disciplined and flexible armies, and changing their strategy. Instead of simply standing firm, they met the charge and held it in place, then outflanked with and/or struck at weak points. Thus, Caesar countered Wood and Fire with Earth and Metal; his soldiers' resilience complementing their ability to act decisively and attack the enemy's strategy. The difference lies in the fact that Caesar's armies attacked the enemy's strategy (Metal) using their endurance (Earth), whereas the Gauls attempted simply to pound (Fire) and crush (Wood); a force-on-force approach, that in Chinese eyes could only expect to fail. A more recent example from Code Geass canon would be Zero's kidnapping of Tianzi and flight from Luoyang, and Li Xingke's pursuit. Zero's plan was effectively a Water strategy - escape via rapid and efficient movement - only to change his mind after Xingke captured Kallen Kozuki; a subordinate he particularly cared for. Xingke opens with a Fire strategy; attacking the Black Knights forcefully and directly. Zero respondeds with a Water and Wood strategy, his forces flowing around Xingke's attacking formation and outflanking them. But the purpose of this was to distract the Black Knights while other troops broke dykes and flooded the land. Thus his troops endurance was an Earth strategy, which aided a Metal strategy; flooding the land to slow or halt Zero's Water strategy of escape. Zero had forseen this, and attempted a counter Metal strategy by lowering the water level; his Metal strategy aiding his Water strategy. But this failed, for the water was still enough to turn the ground to mud and encumber his Black Knights. Thus was he left with Water and Wood against Xingke's combination of Fire, Earth, and Metal; Earth destroying Metal and Metal destroying Wood. In wu xing terms, Zero and Xingke faced eachother with two benign cycles of three elements; Fire, Earth, and Metal on Xingke's part, and Metal, Water, and Wood on Zero's part. Zero's strategy failed because his Metal strategy did not materialize, while Xingke's plan allowed his own Metal strategy to work even when Zero attempted to neutralize it beforehand. In more practical terms, Zero played into Xingke's hands by misreading his potential use of a terrain feature, and only partly countering it. Forces Imperial Guard Also known as the Forbidden Army, the Imperial Guard exists to guard the Vermillion Forbidden City in Luoyang, and protect all inside; especially Tianzi. Their strength is around regimental level, and includes a knightmare unit. For the most part they present themselves as a ceremonial unit, wearing a traditional-styled uniform consisting of a red tabard and boots with a silver helmet, and carrying traditional weapons. Though devoted unto death to Tianzi, in practice they take orders from the Eunuchs. Army The Federal Army is the single largest branch of the armed forces, as well as the oldest. It is divided into a series of named or numbered armies, which are in turn divided into divisions. From then on the structure follows the 'three by three' approach; each division consists of three regiments, each regiment of three battalions, each battalion of three companies, each company of three platoons, and each platoon of three squads. Many long-standing units have acquired regimental titles drawn from Chinese history and legend, such as the 'Swift as Tigers' or 'Dragon Martial' regiments. Dragon Cavalry The youngest subdivision of the army and one of the most important, the Dragon Cavalry is the army's knightmare arm; approximately equivalent to the Britannian RPI. It is currently equipped with the Gun-Ru, a simple but not particularly capable knightmare; designed for ease of use and mass manufacture. It is nevertheless a prestigious unit, attracting brave and capable pilots. Steel Chariots The Steel Chariots are the subdivision in charge of tanks and armoured vehicles generally. Their importance has declined somewhat with the appearance of the Dragon Cavalry, but like their tanks, their power is not to be underestimated. Flying Cavalry The Flying cavalry are the VTOL and airborne infantry subdivision, their name hinting at their ability to move and deploy quickly wherever they are needed. Originally consisting of paratroopers and heliborne troops, in modern times they deploy via multirole VTOLs. VTOL gunships are also handled by this branch. Dare to Die The Dare to Die (gansidui) units are suicide troops, given the most difficult and dangerous missions with a very high possibility of death. Only the most determined, or the outright suicidal, seek membership in the Dare to Die Corps; many seeking martyrdom to oppose and destroy China's enemies. Others may be granted membership in order to attain redemption for some terrible crime; whether by success or death. Navy The Chinese Federal Navy is designed primarily for coastal defence; though it attains a long-range capablity via its glacier fortresses. Its fighting strength is built primarily around its Fuchuan class multirole warships - approximating to destroyers in other navies - along with a substantial force of submarines. Coastal defence and security is provided by a force of corvettes and missile boats. The true strength and pride of the Chinese navy are the five Glacier Fortresses, each one named for a sacred mountain; Tia Shan, Hua Shan, Heng Shan, Chang Shan, ''and Song Shan''. Unlike most of the iceberg ships used by the Chinese Federation, these are fully equipped for war; carrying countless weapons, and capable of supporting whole fleets of warships and submarines, and scores of combat aircraft. Air Force The Chinese Air Force is the youngest of the formal branches, splitting off from the army in the 1920s. Its roles are to defend Chinese airspace, to help the Navy defend China's coasts, and to assist the army by launching long-ranged attacks into enemy territory. By 2010 A.D., it was armed with Jianlong multirole fighters, and heavy bombers; with its first floatships being lauched in 2016 A.D. History Fall of the Ming The story of modern China began, for these purposes, in the middle of the 17th century A.D. At that time the Ming dynasty, which had ruled China for almost three hundred years, was on the verge of collapse. Already corrupt and sclerotic, the dynasty was further tormented by an ecological event known as the Little Ice Age; a spell of dry and cold weather that shortened the growing season. When combined with a population growing due the adoption of new crops - such as maize and potatoes - the result was mass famine. The government proved incapable of responding effectively to the situation, which was made worse by a shortage of silver; the preferred precious metal of the Imperial administration, in which all taxes were paid. Starved of resources, incapable of effective administration, and with its own soldiers deserting en-masse, the Ming government lost all credibility; as Chinese society collapsed around it. Two particular threats to Ming power emerged in the opening decades of the 17th century. The most significant - or so it seemed at the time - was the growing power of Manchuria; its native Jurchen tribes by then united under a single Chieftain, Nurhaci. In 1618, he issued the Seven Grievances against the Ming dynasty; notably that the Ming killed his father and grandfather unjustly, and interfered in Manchu clan conflicts for its own profit. He subsequently led his army in an invasion of Liaoning Province, wherein he fought against Ming forces in the Battle of Fushun; defeating the Ming and capturing the fortress of Fushun. It was only the first of many victories for the Manchus; made all the easier by the defections of Ming officials and generals, and even their armies. More to come Category:Nations